Article management may constitute a problem, for example in the medical field. Hospitals and clinics usually have basics systems and methods to keep track of the articles ordered, used or thrown away, and to make sure expired articles are not used on an end-user, i.e. a patient for example. The activities taking place in operating rooms and billing/purchases activities at are typically disconnected, which results in a number of articles being lost or not charged. Inventory, typically manual, is made unreliable since typically the supply cabinets are not secured.
There is a need in the art for a method and a system for article management